Infiel
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: A ojos de la sociedad, el matrimonio Malfoy es la pareja perfecta, pero... ¿Es realmente así? ¿Qué esconden los rincones ocuros de la mansión? ¿Qué ha provocado que una joven Narcissa pierda la inocencia?... he decidido seguirlo... cap 2: Mi refugio.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, otra historia! otra! estoy en unos días... la musa está muy activa últimamente. Bueno, no les diré nada... sólo que espero sus reviews. ya saben! no me dejen aquí sola! Un sólo capítulo.

**Diclaimer:** nada de esta historia me pertenece... sólo la trama, el resto es de la afamada y multimillonaria escritoria J.K.Rowling (mi ídolo!) xD

**Advertencias:** contiene alguna escena de sexo explícito, nada serio, pero me obliga a ponerla en el rating más alto.

OoOoOoOoOo **INFIEL **oOoOoOoOoO

La mansión Malfoy se erigía en la oscuridad como un fantasma, con sus dos torreones a ambos lados, en posición de ataque. Sobre la cumbre del monte, cuantos la veían decían de ella que era un palacio fastuoso, que sus habitantes, sin duda, eran gente muy rica.

Bien sabido es, que el dinero no proporciona la felicidad, y el matrimonio Malfoy no era una excepción:

Cada noche, la joven esposa, Narcissa Malfoy, permanecía leyendo en la amplia biblioteca hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Aquél era su mundo, las enormes escaleras de caracol, fabricadas en la mejor madera de caoba, con balaustrada de mármol, no contribuían a hacer la vida de Narcissa más agradable, ni más llevadera, por caras que fueran.

Los libros, en cambio, la transportaban a un mundo fuera de éste y de todos los conocidos, o tal vez, se unían en una orgía libresca que hacía que la muchacha escapara de su casa, de sus pensamientos y hasta de su alma y creyera que era una de aquellas esposas felices y amantísimas cuyas vidas relataban los libros que, ávida, devoraba noche tras noche.

Porque Narcissa Malfoy, a pesar de estar casada, apenas sí alcanzaba la mayoría de edad. Y era una completa soñadora. Su madre solía decir que parecía un ángel, con los ojos de un azul tan profundo, y el pelo moldeado en suaves tirabuzones rubios.

Su marido, decía lo mismo al principio de su matrimonio, claro que pronto se cansó de ella. De sentir sus suaves manos y su aliento en su rostro y dijo que ella era demasiado frágil para él.

Lucius Malfoy, era el hombre más adinerado de todo el mundo mágico, su cuantiosa fortuna, sólo comprable a la de los Black, no había logrado hacer de Narcissa una mujer feliz, pues ella, como buena soñadora, esperaba de su marido fidelidad, comprensión y amor. Pero su inocencia adolescente terminó el día en el que al salir de la biblioteca, encontró a su marido con los pantalones bajos, mientras una de las criadas lamía su pene erecto.

Esa misma noche, Narcissa le había prohibido volver a tocarla, pero eso no impidió que las escenas siguieran, no importaba la hora en que Narcissa abandonaba la biblioteca, por la noche, en cuanto salía, siempre encontraba la misma escena, inalterable, excepto por el rostro de la criada que cada día era distinta, y cada noche gemía de manera más audible y fingida, sólo para molestarla, mientras Lucius la penetraba con violencia, rompiendo en pedazos los restos de orgullo Black de Narcissa.

Las sirvientas habían perdido todo el respeto por su señora, cumplían sus órdenes sin un asomo de queja pero en cuanto Narcissa se daba la vuelta, se reían de ella y apostaban para ver cual sería la elegida por el señor aquella noche.

Narcissa recorría la mansión como un espectro, siempre vestida de blanco, lo que reforzaba aún más su aspecto angelical. Pasaba cada noche ante la escena de turno impávida, muda e inexpresiva como si ya en vida fuera un cadáver que andaba sin rumbo fijo. Exhibía en su rostro un gesto adusto y severo, que empezó a provocar que las malas lenguas la tildaran de antipática y egocéntrica.

Pero en cuanto llegaba a la habitación de la que debía haber hecho uso el matrimonio, se deshacía en llanto, las lágrimas acudían a su rostro sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. A veces, Lucius se emborrachaba después de tirarse a la criada de turno y subía la habitación de ambos, insaciable, forzando a su mujer a cumplir sus fantasías sexuales más ocultas.

Narcissa obedecía, sumisa, con el orgullo y la dignidad enterrados en los más profundos abismos del silencio.

Pero una de las noches, Narcissa empezó a albergar un secreto oculto bajo su vientre.

Aunque temía y anhelaba la reacción de Lucius a partes iguales, supo que no tenía más remedio que confesarlo.

Así que en cuanto salió de la biblioteca como cada noche, dirigió sus pasos directamente hacia el corredor, sin miedo, sin dudas.

Hasta que lo que vio en aquel oscuro rincón le heló la sangre en las venas…

Su marido estaba acompañado, como cada noche, pero aquella mujer que se ocultaba con él en la penumbra que parecía engullirlos a ambos, provocando el rubor de Narcissa, no era otra que su propia hermana, Bellatrix Black, la mortífaga más fiel del señor tenebroso y una amante a la altura de sus marido, aunque no pudiera decirse lo mismo de él.

Narcissa pasó ante la escena, muda como cada noche, pero cuando quedó dando la espalada a ambos, arrojó su anillo de compromiso al suelo, haciendo que Lucius fijara su atención en ella por una vez:

-Estoy embarazada- dijo- vas a ser padre.

-Eso no cambia nada- repuso su marido, completamente indiferente a su esposa, centrando de nuevo su atención en Bellatrix.

Narcissa ya lo suponía, sólo quería comprobar hasta donde podía llegar la infidelidad de Lucius Malfoy. Ahora lo sabía:

No tenía límites.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, de todos modos, acepto todo tipo de críticas, también tomatazos, regalos y alabanzas! ustedes deciden , pero dejen reviews, por favor! me hacen mucha ilusión!**


	2. Mi refugio

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! sé que dije que no continuaría este fic, que me gustaba como estaba y que así se iba a quedar. pero creo que he cambiado de opinión lo que pasa es que me vino una pequeña inspiración para seguirlo y creo que esta vez si se quedará aquí, si algún día lo sigo, será porque me viene otra inspiración, pero no prometo nada. Es que como todo el mundo se quejaba de lo mal que se porta Lucius con Narcissa, pensé que tenían razón y digamos que he dejado un pequeño rayo de esperanza para ella. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la primera parte, contestaré los reviews poco a poco. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2: Mi refugio **

Noche de perros. La lluvia torrencial golpeaba insistente las ventanas de la casa de Severus Snape. El hombre observaba las calles mojadas a través de los sucios ventanales con la mirada fija, perdida en un punto indeterminado. El timbre sonó, insistente, irrumpiendo con fuerza entre sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta principal. Narcissa estaba al otro lado, pero lejos de su habitual apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, ofrecía un aspecto deplorable: su largo vestido estaba mojado a la altura de las rodillas, y el pelo le caía en mechones mojados y desordenados. La lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

-Narcissa... ¿Qué…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la mujer se echó en sus brazos.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el hombre, estrechándola con fuerza.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

Severus Snape la tomó por los hombros y la llevó al salón, la hizo sentar en el sofá y aunque era noche cerrada le preparó una taza de té.

Una vez sentados en el sofá y ante una taza de té humeante la observó largamente.

En los últimos tiempos, Narcissa había acudido con frecuencia a verle, desecha en llanto, generalmente cuando ya no podía soportar más la situación en su casa. Pero nunca a horas intempestivas de madrugada. No pudo evitarlo, le asaltó el pensamiento de lo que ocurriría si Lucius venía a buscarla y la encontraba allí. No sería una situación agradable. Trató de no pensar en ello.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-insistió- ha sido él¿verdad?

Ha sido... tan vergonzoso-susurró Narcissa.

Severus sonrió amargamente para sus adentros, la orgullosa señorita Malfoy, siempre fingiendo que le importaba más la reacción que pudieran tener sus amistades que su propia felicidad.

-Puedes ser sincera conmigo- aseguró- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Él... quise decirle que estaba embarazada y... lo encontré muy entretenido con mi hermana Bellatrix.

El mortífago no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Embarazada¿Estás embarazada?

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-Supongo- dijo en tono acusador- que no te sorprende la segunda parte de la historia.

Severus Snape enrojeció, aquella orgullosa mujer, que ahora apenas parecía una mendiga llorosa era la única que podía hacer que se avergonzara de sus palabras.

-No quise decir eso. Yo…

-Supongo- interrumpió su visitante- que todos los siervos del señor oscuro saben a estas alturas que Narcissa Malfoy es una mujer estúpida que ya ha perdido el respeto de su marido.

-¡No!- se apresuró a negar el hombre de rostro cetrino, quizá con excesiva vehemencia- Lucius Malfoy es un hombre un poco… un hombre que… bueno, un hombre… pero la gente sabe… cree que te respeta.

Nueva mirada de suspicacia por parte de Narcissa.

-¿La gente cree que me respeta¿Es una broma? Después de acostarse con Bellatrix, hasta el último mortífago sabrá que mi marido me pone los cuernos ¡Con mi hermana¡Oh, dios, no creo que pueda soportar esa vergüenza!

Narcissa bajó el tono hasta hacerlo casi inaudible, de modo que Snape tuvo que acercarse más a ella para entenderla.

-¿Sabes una cosa? En realidad, siempre tuve la esperanza de que cuando tuviéramos un hijo, Lucius dejaría de acostarse con la mitad el mundo mágico y se quedaría en el lugar que le corresponde, conmigo, criando a nuestro niño.

Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Narcissa, aguando el té que aún sostenía entre sus pálidos dedos. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y su llanto se hizo más violento.

Snape la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos:

-Cissy, no llores, Cissy.

-No me llamabas así desde que éramos pequeños- murmuró ella- ahora la única que me sigue llamando Cissy es Bellatrix. Ya no soy una chiquilla. Ahora soy… Narcissa Malfoy.

-Aún tienes los dieciocho- repuso su anfitrión con tranquilidad. No eres tan adulta como tú crees.

Snape calló y luego en voz más baja añadió:

-A lo mejor, ni siquiera eres lo bastante adulta como para casarte, no para soportar esta triste vida. No para ser la señora de Lucius Malfoy, nadie podría soportar eso.

Narcissa gimió.

-Severus- dijo en tono de súplica- ¿Me dejarías pasar aquí la noche?

El mortífago miró el rostro de Narcissa, de su Cissy, desde que abrió la puerta de su casa y la encontró a ella al otro lado, había temido y esperado a partes iguales esa pregunta. No obstante, la parte que temía fue la primera en salir a la luz:

-¿Y que pasará si viene Lucius y te descubre aquí?

Narcissa volvió a mirar a los ojos negros del mortífago, de su mejor amigo de la infancia y fue la suya una mirada suplicante, insistente.

Severus sabía que no podría resistirse a esa mirada.

-Está bien- dijo. Te llevaré a mi habitación, no me importa dormir aquí abajo.

Narcissa se tumbó en la cama sin desnudarse, temblando, pero allí no había gemidos a medianoche, ni un marido borracho al que no le importaba despertarla para violarla.

El viento nocturno mecía las hojas con suavidad y una brisa lejana parecía susurrarle:

_Cissy, Cissy, no llores, Cissy. _


End file.
